Build:R/A Arachni Solo
Abuse Whirling Defense to solo Arachni's Lair. Requires Red Candy for running and Armor of Salvation and other cons is preferable to increase odds of survival. Attributes and Skills prof=R/A exp=12+1+1 sha=12 dead=3ParadoxFormof DistressStabilityDefenseAm Unstoppable!"of ShadowBlock/build Equipment * Blessed Insignias * Weapon of Enchanting * Shield of Fortitude (+10ar vs. Piercing) Usage * Run to Arachni's Haunt.. * Keep blocking skills up to avoid interupts. * The spiders will use attack skills after activating Deadly Paradox, this can be advantageous to activate Deadly Paradox early to use up Anthem of Disruption and avoid interruption of Shadow Form. This becomes significant in Arachni's area where you will have to maintain Shadow Form indefinitely. Level 1 * Use an Red Candy and run to the right. Stay away from the Earth Oozes. * Grab the torch and burn down the web. Drop the torch, there will be another one to burn down the next web. * You will see two "islands". Hug the first one to avoid spawning a group and cross to the second one. Plants will spawn but they are harmless. * Head to the open chamber, a Matriarch will spawn along with a Blood Weaver. * Turn left and stay near the wall to prevent getting hit by dart towers as you make your way around the room. * Try not to run perpendicular to the dart towers, this helps with avoiding them. * Once you enter the next chamber, there will be another torch and some dead Asuras, grab the torch, burn down the web, and head to the next room. Beware of the Flame Djinns in the room. * You will see a group of djinn head down the passage way, follow them. * The passage has about 5 poison jets, if you hit any of them, the Painweavers will slaughter you. * The next room is made up of two large areas. Head up the right side of the first chamber. A group with a Bloodweaver will spawn as you head to the second chamber. * You will see a torch up ahead, grab it, and burn down the web blocking the next room. * You will see the entrance to the next level. The door will appear closed, but you will enter the next level when you run up to it. Level 2 * Pop any cons before starting. * There is a torch to the left of the bottom of the stairs, avoid the incubi while grabbing it. Make your way left and up the stairs. There are two flame jets and four flame dart towers, so be patient. * Burn the spider web and keep the torch if you want to, the next torch is nearby. * Run to the next room and generally west until you get to an open chamber, this is Arachni's room. * Grab the torch and burn the eggs in the bottom left corner of the room. A Matriarch and two Bloodweavers will spawn. * Activate Air of Superiority and use Whirling Defense to kill any Bloodweavers and Lifeweavers first. You can use the Poison Traps as well. * Use the torch to burn the rest of the eggs at the north side of the room, this will cause Arachni to spawn. * Using the same technique as before, take care of the Bloodweavers and Lifeweavers and then use Whirling Defense to kill Arachni. Again, the poison traps can be used but Whirling Defense will work faster. * Collect chest and repeat. Counters * Failure to maintain SF * Anthem of Disruption Variants * Dwarven Stability See Also Originally found Here See also * Archive:A/E Arachni Runner